Taking The Last Chance
by MisaRox
Summary: A near death experience forces Harry to come clean, and tell Ronnie there's someone else.
1. Things Changed

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and just so this is in no way going along with the current storylines of Boston Public.  
  
--  
  
The morning light blinded Harry's tired eyes, as they opened. He squinted at the window and sat up, letting out a sleepy groan. He rubbed his drowsiness away and glanced at the clock. 6:27 AM. He smiled to himself, knowing it was a Saturday. A free day. It'd seemed like forever for the weekend to come.  
  
An awakening moan made Harry's smile widen. He turned to his companion. Her blonde hair was covering her face and she struggled to get it out of the way.  
  
"Morning, Ronnie," Harry said.  
  
Ronnie looked up at him, grinning that grin he could fall in love with every time he saw it, "Good Morning."  
  
She sat up and kissed her lover on the cheek, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry yawned, "Not bad. What would you like to do today?" He asked, placing an arm around her. She nestled against his chest.  
  
"I'm not sure. How about a day in and a night out?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll make reservations."  
  
He got up, out of bed, and went to his dresser. Upon opening the drawer, he froze at what he saw. It was a picture of Lauren, framed in silver. He lifted the frame into his hands and ran his finger around it, smirking. He loved how she appeared in the picture. She looked like a porcelain doll.  
  
Ronnie became curious and interrupted Harry's semi-reunion with his ex, "Something wrong?"  
  
Harry dropped the photo back into the drawer, a loud 'clang!' making him jump. He faked a smile, "No. I just. . . can't find the phone book."  
  
Ronnie looked around the room and slid over to Harry's side of the bed. She reached and opened the drawer of the nightstand. Spotting the phone book, she grabbed it and leaned against the headboard, flipping through the pages. She stumbled upon the "D" page and saw only one name on it: Lauren Davis.  
  
Ronnie looked up at Harry. He was still busily trying to find the book.  
  
"You kept Lauren's number?" Ronnie asked, a bit of jealousy noted in her voice.  
  
Harry's head shot up and he looked at her reflection, which was in the mirror in front of him. Her angry expression made him go numb, with nervousness. He turned and stared at her, "Ronnie, it's not like I use it. Hell, that's an old phone book. I don't even use it." He tried to laugh.  
  
"You don't want to forget her? Am I missing something?" Ronnie asked. She threw the phone book to the foot of the bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for a reasonable explanation.  
  
Harry hung his head. He could only lie so long before he was discovered. Honestly, he didn't know why he kept that number. Sometimes, he'd sit and stare at it, in front of the phone, contemplating whether or not he should call her. Just to see how she was doing. He was heartbroken when she ended their relationship. He had hoped that all she needed was space, and that they'd get back together. He never saw it as it being over.  
  
"Of course I want to forget her, baby. We broke up. . . how long ago? If I didn't want to forget her, then what does all of this mean to you? Are you waiting for me to leave you?"  
  
Ronnie's eyes shifted to the side and she thought of his reply. Harry smiled, sweetly, to ensure she'd forgive him. She finally smiled back and came to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, Harry. I'm sorry. I trust you." She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you."  
  
Harry sighed and placed his hands on her back, "I love you, too." 


	2. The Accident

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And as for TLWROX: Hey, if you like Harry/Ronnie, that's fine with me. But I, myself, don't like them together. But remember: This. . . Is. . . What. . . I. . . Think. Ronnie doesn't seem to love Harry. It's more like her having a crush on him. Plus, I noticed he never said he loved her when she said she loved him. ::thinks:: I don't remember Lauren kissing another man while she and Harry were together though.  
  
Besides, this is FICTION.  
  
And for the mentally impaired, I'll copy/paste what I said in my profile onto here: I don't really believe in R/R, since you shouldn't review if ya didn't like it. That's how flames are prevented. So just so you know, reviews rule and all, but don't review if you don't want to.  
  
--  
  
The day was filled with sleep and whispers, for Harry and Ronnie. The night became romantic and almost carefree.  
  
"Ah, I don't want to go to work on Monday," Ronnie laughed.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Me either. There are so many people I don't feel like facing. Scott, Steven, Harvey. . ."  
  
"Lauren." Ronnie spat, bitterly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"Well, I don't like her. I'd rather NOT face her every weekday."  
  
Harry threw his napkin onto his semi-clean plate, "What had Lauren ever done to you?"  
  
His tone was strict, almost demanding, like he could outweigh Ronnie's not- so-good point.  
  
"I'd just rather not interact with her, that's all! She's such a prima donna. Everyone knows that!" She paused, "Why are you getting so defensive? She broke your heart."  
  
Harry sucked in a breath of pride and prepared to reply, but nothing came to mind.  
  
"You make it seem like I'm not entitled to my opinion. Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
He breathed out and shook his head, "Let's go." He stood and walked off. Ronnie watched him walk away in disbelief. When he froze, she smirked, figuring he would apologize.  
  
"You coming, Ronnie?"  
  
Ronnie scoffed and threw her napkin into the table, along with the money for the dinner. She came to him and clawed her arm through his. They left the restaurant in silence.  
  
**  
  
The ride home wasn't so pleasant either. They'd discussed Harry's outburst and silence went on after the heated argument. Ronnie watched his trained eyes follow the road. She followed his hand, when he switched gears, and placed her hand on his. He turned to her as they came to a red light.  
  
She smiled, "I'm sorry, baby. I can't help but feel like I do toward her. I really dislike her, but I promise I won't let her get to me." She caressed his hand with her thumb, forming a smile upon Harry's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I don't blame you for not liking her." As soon as he said that, he regretted it and wanted to bite his tongue. He didn't have any bad blood for Lauren, but she wasn't exactly his favorite person either.  
  
Ronnie nodded and leaned toward him, kissing him, taking her hand to his cheek. The light turned green and Harry took the car into 'drive'. Ronnie's lips explored his face and she whispered in his ear. He cringed, smiling, since her breath tickled and aroused him. He turned his head for just a second, to kiss her on the lips he loved.  
  
They suddenly heard a screech of tires and a loud 'CRASH'! Ronnie broke away from Harry and sat still, but tense. She screamed and felt the car jolt, sending her head through the windshield! Harry had tried turning the wheel left and right, but soon lost control when the jolt hit him as well! His head smashed through the driver's window.  
  
He seemed to only blink and felt the blood, drip from a large cut in his forehead. He blinked again and felt himself, laying on a comfy surface. Voices shouted in the distance. He slowly turned to the left and was able to see Ronnie, being carried into an ambulance, on a stretcher.  
  
"Ronnie," he whispered and then closed his eyes.  
  
-- 


End file.
